La Chute D'Une Etoile
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: OS-CHAPITRE UNIQUE Le récit de la disparition d'Arwen Undomiel, et le Départ de Legolas Vertefeuille pour Aman et Valinor...


**La Chute D'Une Étoile**

Douleur infinie au fond de mon cœur.

Celui que j'aimais est passé comme une étoile filante dans le ciel de ma vie, l'a illuminée de son plus bel éclat, puis s'est perdu loin de moi.

Aragorn. Estel des Peuples Libres. Roi Elessar, héritier d'Isildur, Grand Seigneur du trône du Gondor, descendant de Numénor, dernier sang de la noble lignée des Dúnedains.

Mon amour est parti dans les Cavernes de Mandos, où il attend avec ses pairs et les bénis Eldar la fin des temps et le jugement d'Ilúvatar. Avec lui j'ai perdu toute raison de vivre, et les causes de mon renoncement aux vastes plaines bienheureuses de Valinor.

Ainsi mon père, Elrond Peredhel, avait vu juste quant à mon sombre destin : j'avais renoncé au Crépuscule des elfes pour l'Ombre des mortels, et si mon chemin serait peut-être pour un temps celui de la joie et de l'amour heureux, il me mènerait un jour au désespoir et à l'oubli.

Mon fils Eldarion aurait bientôt été prêt à reprendre le flambeau : enfant de roi il était, tel serait son destin.

C'est donc sans doute ni amertume que je sellais Míriel **(****1****)**, le vieil étalon de mon défunt époux, descendant du si connu Hasufel. Je ne comptais pas revenir. À quoi bon? Ma place n'était plus ici, dans ce château en deuil dans lequel la vie reprendrait bientôt son cours après quelques semaines passées à pleurer sincèrement un souverain honnête et juste. Une fois ma monture prête, je remontais vers les jardins, où un beau garçon d'une quinzaine d'années au teint hâlé et aux brillants yeux gris s'entraînait à l'art des armes sous l'œil aiguisé d'un vieux nain à la barbe grisonnante. Quand il m'aperçut, le charmant enfant interrompit aussitôt ses passes et remit l'arme aux mains de Maître Gimli. Dans son regard juvénile, je distinguais alors une douleur encore inconnue.

- Naneth, êtes-vous bien obligée de partir? Allez-vous vraiment m'abandonner si peu de temps après le décès d'Adar?

Je pris son beau visage entre mes mains en coupe et embrassais avec ferveur son front en lui chuchotant :

- Eldarion, bel ange aimé des dieux, puisse Varda prendre soin de toi et te garder dans sa gloire éternelle! Ne doute jamais de mon amour, ni de celui de ton père, et lorsque le jour viendra, nous nous retrouverons tous aux pieds des bénis Valar.

Alors, il leva les yeux vers moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou comme aux temps anciens, désespéré :

- Mère, vous ne pouvez m'abandonner ainsi! D'abord mon père, puis vous?

- Il le faut pourtant. Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu rejoindre les miens par delà la Mer, mais par amour j'ai renié mon essence même. Alors, je quitte ces terres mortelles pour celle, sacrée et chère à mon cœur, de la Lorien déchue. Il était écrit que je partirai. Je t'aime…

Et même si cela me brisait le cœur, je détachais ses mains de mon cou et rentrais au château faire mes adieux à mes filles et à tous ceux que j'ai aimés.

Puis je montais en selle et dirigeais ma monture pour son dernier voyage vers les portes de Minas Tirith. Alors, les ayant passées, je poussais Míriel au galop vers le Bois Doré de Lorien, ancienne demeure de la blonde Noldor, Galadriel, la Dame de Lumière.

Quand j'atteignis enfin l'orée du bois, je descendis de cheval et libérais le blanc Míriel. Bientôt l'écho de son galop ne parvint plus à mes oreilles, et seule désormais, je pénétrais dans la forêt de mon enfance. Les feuilles dorées des mellyrn bruissaient sous mon pas léger. Les arbres étaient dépouillés de leur noble feuillage, et tendaient désespérément leurs branches vers le ciel comme autant de moignons décharnés dressés en une ultime supplique.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je marchais longtemps sur les vieilles sentes oubliées, me nourrissant seulement de baies sauvages et de l'eau de la Nimrodel. Curieusement, je ne parvenais plus à éprouver aucun sentiment, seul un grand vide emplissait mon cœur. Parfois, je rêvais de la Mer, imaginant avec regret les vastes terres immortelles de Valinor, mon peuple séjournant sous l'œil bienveillant des Valar et mon père me souriant avec affection aux côtés de ma mère, Celebrîan la Vaillante.

Je ne sais pas combien d'instants mortels étaient passés depuis mon départ du Gondor. Toujours est-il que lorsque je sortis de ma sombre rêverie, l'hiver était plus qu'entamé, et la blanche neige crissait sous mes pieds nus sans que je n'en ressentisse aucune douleur. Pâle était le ciel, et froid le vent qui faisait danser mes cheveux autour de mon visage. La longue robe de lin immaculée que je portais à mon arrivée était maintenant lacérée à son ourlet et voltigeait autour de mes chevilles.

Ce qui m'avait tiré de mes noires pensées était, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, le souffle régulier d'un être qui court, premier signe d'une présence humaine ou elfique depuis mon entrée au Bois Doré. Sur mes gardes, je remontais légèrement ma jupe afin de pouvoir accéder en cas de besoin à la fine lame sanglée sur ma cuisse, puis la laissais retomber : la mort n'était-elle pas la meilleure chose qui puisse désormais m'arriver?

Bientôt, je laissais échapper un cri de surprise : devant moi se tenait Legolas Vertefeuille, semblable en tous points à celui qu'il était quelque cent-vingt années auparavant, au temps de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Seul son regard avait changé, bien que je n'en trouvais pas tout de suite la raison.

À peine essoufflé, il s'approcha de moi et après s'être respectueusement agenouillé à mes pieds, il s'autorisa à me serrer fraternellement dans ses bras.

- Dame Arwen, je suis venu vous proposer de me suivre à bord du dernier blanc navire de Círdan le Charpentier, et le cas échéant, vous faire mes adieux. La Mer appelle les derniers Premiers Nés, et les Eldar abandonnent désormais les Terres d'Arda.

- Hélas, loin est l'Étoile du Soir, l'Undomiel de Lorien et d'Imladris, avec ses rires chantants et ses danses joyeuses. Les larmes amères ont brouillé ses traits, et elle est grise et froide désormais, comme la froide nuit d'un hiver sans étoiles. Les elfes sont partis, ils sont à leur crépuscule, mais heureux et encore hauts sous le ciel de Manwë. Ce destin n'est plus le mien, et bien que j'en soi triste, je ne parviens néanmoins pas à regretter les choix qui furent miens, car ils m'amenèrent Aragorn. Vous étiez comme un frère pour lui, alors je vous demande en sa mémoire de raconter à mon père la chute de l'Étoile du Soir. Il était écrit que vous partiriez, Legolas, et je suis la preuve qu'il est inutile de se dérober à son destin. N'oubliez pas néanmoins les verts feuillages de votre jeunesse et le peuple des Hommes qui vous doit tant. Derrière vous, vous laissez une veuve esseulée qui n'a plus assez de larmes pour pleurer. Dites adieu à l'Undomiel, et partez sans vous retourner.

- Ainsi, vous avez parlé, ma Dame, et si mon âme me crie de rester auprès de vous, mon cœur ne peut résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la Mer. Adieu donc, et puissiez-vous partir rapidement pour les Cavernes de Mandos, car il me semble préférable pour tout être du sang des Eldar une mort rapide une fois le blanc navire inaccessible.

- Adieu mon ami.

Et tandis qu'il se détourne et reprend son chemin vers Aman, j'entonne d'une voix douce la prophétie prononcée il y a bien longtemps par Galadriel :

_Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre_

_Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer! _

_Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,_

_Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera._

Alors, il se fige et revient vers moi, m'offre avec ferveur un langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées et après m'avoir une dernière fois étreinte, disparait définitivement dans la forêt.

J'effleure distraitement ma bouche de mes doigts, puis me dirige vers Cerin Amroth, le tertre doré, sous lequel je m'étends entre l'elanor et la niphredil après m'être dépouillée de mes habits. Et là, les cheveux répandus comme un sombre linceul sur mon corps immaculé, les lèvres encore rouges du brûlant baiser de Legolas et la flamme de mes yeux rallumée pour un temps, je m'éteins brutalement sous les rayons lunaires.

Ainsi décrut la lumière de l'Étoile du Soir, et après sa chute plus rien n'est rapporté de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

Seul nous est connu le chant mélancolique que Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, adressa aux étoiles lorsqu'Arwen s'éteignit :

_J'ai vu une étoile monter haut dans le Ciel du soir,_

_Pareille à l'antique vierge Lúthien Tinúviel,_

_Elle resplendissait tel le joyau de la nuit, Elentari la reine des étoiles._

_Clairs étaient ses yeux, et frais son haleine,_

_Immaculée sa peau et d'encre ses cheveux._

_Quel était son rire, depuis longtemps disparu? _

_Elle ne danse plus, et glacé demeure son corps._

_J'ai vu une étoile disparaître dans le Ciel du soir,_

_L'obscurité était si profonde que la lumière décrut avant de mourir,_

_Et pourtant quelque part brille encore l'étincelle _

_Qui illumina mon cœur de sa chaleur stellaire._

_Et aujourd'hui je pars, et quitte les terres d'Arda,_

_Car mes pensées offertes à elle sont tournées vers la Mer_

_Et si je ne puis désormais l'oublier, peut-être viendra le jour où je la reverrais._**(1)** = brillant comme un joyau

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous informe que je cherche qqn pour traduire cet OS en anglais à la demande de Elvewen. **_

**_Bisous à tous et à bientôt sur Ultima Sacerdos pour ceux qui suivent ^^_**


End file.
